1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a reader apparatus and, in particular, to a magnetic stripe reader apparatus.
2. Related Art
With the development of economics, many kinds of the plastic money are widely presented to the public. The credit card, the debit card, or the card with a magnetic stripe is the most representative of the plastic money.
Accordingly, the magnetic stripe is disposed on a surface of the card, and information is stored by the magnetic stripe. Hence, when the magnetic stripe is read by a magnetic stripe reader (MSR), the system side (such as a bank or a card issuing institution) can immediately know the using condition of the card.
A conventional magnetic stripe reader is composed of an upper casing, a magnetic stripe reader unit and a lower casing. The magnetic stripe reader unit is disposed between the upper and lower casings. The magnetic stripe reader unit is fixed to the lower casing (or the upper casing) by hot melt. When the lower casing and the magnetic stripe reader unit are assembled, a jig is used to help melting the partial material of the casing so as to permanently fix the magnetic stripe reader unit.
If the assembled magnetic stripe reader can not pass the test of the operation functions, it needs to be reworked. However, because the magnetic stripe reader unit has been permanently fixed to the lower casing (or the upper casing) by hot melt, it can not be reworked unless the hot melt junction is removed.
However, when the magnetic stripe reader is dismantled, the hot melt junction will be destroyed. Therefore, the original lower casing can not be reassembled with the magnetic stripe unit, but a new lower casing is needed to be assembled with the magnetic stripe reader unit instead, causing the material waste and reducing the production yield, and besides increasing the production time and cost.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a magnetic stripe reader apparatus that can be reassembled without the material waste so as to decrease the cost.